Memórias em sépia
by AnyBnight
Summary: Aquilo não podia ser chamado de começo e estava longe do fim, mas foi ali que as engrenagens do destino aceleravam seu ritmo.


O elfo loiro estava sozinho naquela sala - ou talvez fosse especificamente uma biblioteca - concentrado em sua pesquisa. Haviam pilhas e pilhas de livros sobre sua mesa e havia sinais claros de que já tinha, ao temos, aberto todos eles; alguns tinham até marcações em suas páginas.

Tão centrado na atividade que exercia não se dera conta de outra pessoa adentrar o lugar. O ruivo fez-se presente quieto, a passos silenciosos, até chegar à escrivaninha do elfo. Por cima de seus ombros via um livro aberto. Resolveu provocar o loiro pegando aquele livro.

– Ei, Caxias, você estava lendo isso? - Segurava o livro com desdém, diante do rosto embora o olhar focado no elfo.

– Me devolva isso! - Exclamou o elfo, e se levantou. Tentava resgatar seu livro, mas o ruivo o erguia, tirando-o de alcance, zombando de Caxias. - Tolo... - Num último salto teve seu livro devolvido, alisando a capa dura com cuidado. - Você sabe que livro é esse?

O ruivo deu de ombros, visivelmente desiteressado.

– É a Bíblia da Revelação - parou dando uma rápida olhada no livro nas mãos do elfo - Parece chato.

Caxias o fuzilou com os olhos. A Bíblia da Revelação lhe era algo de extrema importancia e ver o amigo tão "nem aí" o frustrava. Não podia simplesmente ter raiva dele, então resumiu-se a dar-lhe as costas, indo para uma estante do outro lado da sala.

– O que você está fazendo aqui sozinho durante as festas? - O seguia com os olhos antes de resolveu ir-lo incomodar quanto o elfo procurava algo naquela estante - Vamos! Vamos sair! - Estando ao lado dele, passou um dos braços por seus ombros, tentando movê-lo - Eu vim até aqui te buscar!

– Eu estou fazendo uma pesquisa importante! - Caxias corou, revoltando-se com o intuito de ser solto. Não conseguiu

– Hahahaha! Garotas não gostam de pesquisas! - Voltou a tomar-lhe o livro, agora o guardando na parte mais alta da estante - Prometo que depois te ajudarei com essa sua pesquisa boba depois!

– Ora, Bardinar, amadureça.

Era da personalidade de Bardinar não dar a devida importância aos assuntos alheios. Um jovem descontraído mais acostumado a encontros da sociedade em grandes salões do que ficar preso num cômodo apertado como era da preferência de Caxias. Era incrível como ambos conseguiam manter uma amizade tão forte.

Ignorando os chamados estúpidos de Bardinar, Caxias apenas voltou para sua mesa. Lá havia um caderno e uma pilha de papéis soltos com algumas anotações que fizera durante as pesquisas, pensava em rever os escritos agora. O ruivo cruzou os braços e acompanhou a tragetória do outro até a mesa sem se manifestar. Caxias voltou a sua cadeira, ajeitando os óculos e depois os papéis soltos junto ao caderno; começou sua leitura em silêncio.

Bardinar manteve-se quieto, também, por algum tempo apenas admirando a seriedade de seu amigo para com o trabalho. O que ganharia com aquilo?, se perguntava. Já tinha foliado as páginas da tal bíblia algumas vezes - todas elas enquanto provocava Caxias - e nada ali lhe pareceu relevante. Entretanto, gostava daquele lado dedicado que o elfo tinha, era seu total oposto, mas despertava em si uma serena admiração. Deixou um breve sorriso lhe escapar.

– Sabe - começou o ruivo após um breve suspiro - faz tempo que tenho pensado nisso.

– Em quê, exatamente? - Respondeu sem tirar os olhos de seus papéis.

– Você não tem interesse em garotas, tem?

A pergunta, por mais boba que tenha sido, desconcertou Caxias. O elfo acabara engasgado com nada, soltando as folhas que tinha nas mãos. Sorte não tê-las deixado cair no chão, ficaram todas sobre a mesa mas agora fora da ordem.

– Mas o que... - Ajeitou os óculos, usando a mão diante do rosto para disfarçar o rubor que lhe surgiu - De onde veio essa pergunta?

– Nas raras vezes em que consigo te arrastar pra fora desse lugar pra ter um pouco de vida social você mal olha para as "fêmeas". No começo eu achava que você só era tímido, agora estou desconfiando de outra coisa... - Os olhos margenta miravam fixamente o elfo, estudando cada uma de suas reações.

Caxias corria os olhos pela mesa, ainda em choque, sem conseguir organizar seus materiais. Vira e mexe estava a arrumar os óculos outra vez sem motivo aparente.

– E-eu prefiro me concentrar nas minhas pesquisas agora. - dizia a voz trêmula, nervoso - Não tenho tempo pra perder nessas suas "sociais".

– Sei... - revirou os olhos.

Não convencido das respostas que recebeu, Bardinar descruzou os braços e pos-se a caminhar. Chegou à frente da escrivaninha, fazendo algum barulho ao apoiar a palma sobre a madeira. Com a mão livre cutucou a testa do elfo um vez, lhe tomando a atenção.

– O que me ocultas, nobre elfo?

– N-n-n... - Caxias tinha o rosto vermelho e mirava os olhos céu no ruivo por pouquíssimo tempo, logo voltava a fugir o olhar pela mesa - Ora, volte logo para sua "festa" e deixe-me trabalhar.

Só juntou os papéis numa pilha sem se importar com a organização das páginas, visava apenas desviar seu foco embora o estranho nervosismo que aparentava já estivesse bem evidente. Terminou por suspirar deixando os ombros relaxarem por apenas alguns segundos antes de voltar a endurecê-los.

Bardinar queria respostas que Caxias se recusava a dar, então decidiu por si próprio não deixar o elfo em paz enquanto não dissesse o que queria saber. Resolveu dar a volta na mesa e fica de frente "direito" para Caxias. Firmou a postura ali e voltou a interrogá-lo.

– Qual é o seu problema? - O ruivo falava firme, com o tom de voz muito mais sério comparado ao que tinha minutos atrás. - Você não costuma ficar nervoso assim ou me esconder as coisas.

– Apenas me deixe, está bem? - Continuava com os olhos na mesa, em recusa a encarar o olhar severo de Bardinar. O ruivo sabia perfeitamente quando ser "bobo" e quando ser sério (e o chamado "sério" também podia-se chamar "intimidador").

Não satisfeito ainda, Bardinar segurou um dos ombros do elfo, forçando-o a se virar para si. Claro que o banco rotativo ajudou nessa. Por fim, aproximou seu rosto do dele, encando-o fixo e de perto. Não o deixaria fugir.

– Meu caro Caxias, suas reações exageradas me fazem pensar que estou envolvido nisso que está me escondendo

– Meu problema é a sua mania de chegar do nada e ficar me azucrinando. Se fosse um pouco mais maturo, talvez...

– Agora diga isso sem fugir com os olhos.

– Eh?

Bardinar já tinha uma noção do "problema". E apenas para provocar Caxias ainda mais, chegou seu rosto ainda mais perto do dele sem que o deixasse escapar.

A primeira reação, ou melhor, ideia do elfo foi empurrar o ruivo para se ver livre dele, porém tinha plena ciência de que era fisicamente mais fraco e aquilo não daria em nada. Acabou apenas de rosto franzido, tentando inutilmente achar uma saída enquanto o rosto ganhava mais cor.

– Oh, cara, você está afim de mim. - Deu um risinho zombeiro e recuou.

– Gh-gh- HÃ!?

– Você fica todo vermelho quando eu chego perto, é por isso que, mesmo sendo um rapaz jovem, não se importa com garotas. Ficou tudo tão claro.

O ruivo falava como se aquilo não fosse nada. Já havia concertado sua postura, mas continuava ali diante do elfo, divertindo-se com as reações dele.

– Não culpo você por isso - passou a mão no cabelo, cheio de si.

– Ora, seu tolo, como eu poderia ser capaz de tal infâmia!?

– Haha, não fique tão irritado só porquê descobri seu segredo.

– S-Seu...

Caxias então se levantou, tomado pelo constrangimento. Visava um avançar agressivo contra o ruivo, mas o ímpeto de levantar descuidado o fez tropeçar na base do banco em que estava sentado antes. Temendo cair, agarrou-se à vestimenta de Bardinar, que também fora pego de surpresa e não se equilibrou a tempo. Os dois acabaram caindo, levando ao chão também as folhas que jaziam na mesa - e por pouco os livros não vieram junto.

Durante o movimento desajeitado que precedeu a queda, o banco fora jogado para baixo da mesa, deixando Caxias cair deitado com as costas no chão e Bardinar por cima do elfo, embora tenta tido reflexos o bastante para apoiar as mãos no chão antes de ceder seu peso totalmente sobre o amigo.

– Urgh... - Bardinar grunhiu - Foi de propósito, não foi?

– Juro que foi um acidente - Caxias punha os cotovelos no chão, como apoio para sentar-se. Sacudia a cabeça por causa de uma ligeira tontura - Como se eu fosse capaz de...

– Hum?

Quando deram por si, já tinham os rostos próximos outra vez. Agora mantinham os olhares congelados um no rosto do outro, sem reação. Até mesmo Bardinar começava a corar. Não tinham ideia de por quanto tempo se encararam daquela forma, mas foi um pigarrear do ruivo que rompeu aquele momento.

– Err, vamos levantar, ok?

– Oh, sim, claro.

Sem voltar a trocar olhares, os dois se ergueram, pondo-se de costas um para o outro. Nenhuma palavra foi dita até Bardinar se oferecer para ajudar Caxias a recolher os papéis que derrubaram. Olhou um deles com atenção, analisando cuidadosamente o conteúdo.

– Caxias, o que é isso?

–Un? - Aproximou-se para ver a folha indicada - É uma das minhas anotações sobre a Bíblia da Revelação.

– "O poder de um Deus", hm...

– O que foi? Está parecendo interessado.

– Digamos que eu esteja.

Bardinar devolveu os papéis à mesa e voltou à estante onde tinha deixado a tal bíblia. Pela primeira vez, correu os olhos atentos pelas páginas e finalmente entendia o fascínio do amigo por aquele livro. Agora também desejava decifrá-lo.

– Bardinar?

– Fascinante... - Foleou o livro uma última vez e então o estendeu para o elfo, com um sorriso animador nos lábios. - Caxias, permita-me ajudá-lo com sua pesquisa.

– O que, assim do nada? - recebera o livro.

– Eu percebi o quão isso é importante pra você. Não poderia deixar meu melhor amigo na mão desse jeito.

– Mas... O que houve com o papo de "garotas não gostam de pesquisas"?

– Elas não tem que gostar - virou-se para a estante, pegando livros aleatórios - Eu tenho outro interesse agora.

O elfo pareceu confuso, mas ainda assim revigorado. Com Bardinar ajudando nas pesquisas ele só tinha a ganhar: não teria mais o ruivo o atrapalhando, o chamando para sair e acima de tudo, teria sua presença sempre ali. Deixou-se suspirar e sorrir uma vez.

– Se quer ajudar, comece por não sair pegando qualquer livro. Os que tenho em minha mesa são os mais indicados para se pesquisar. - Agora Caxias falava superior. - Se não tiver certeza que nesses aí não tem informações preciosas, apenas estaríamos perdendo tempo.

Já estava de volta ao seu estimado lugar quando Bardinar voltou a mesa com uma nova pilha de livros.

– Estamos nessa juntos agora. Acho que teremos bastante tempo para olhar página por página, não acha? - Bardinar tinha em seu rosto uma expressão que mesclava entre malícia e ambição, algo que de certa forma despertava um medo no elfo.

Aquilo não podia ser chamado de começo e estava longe do fim, mas foi ali que as engrenagens do destino aceleravam seu ritmo.


End file.
